This invention relates to a connecting part of a breathing mask for connecting components such as filter, speech diaphragm, or exhalation valve that is inserted directly into the eye-protecting lens and guarantees easy assembly and disassembly.
The state of the art includes a multitude of solutions in which the connecting part for connecting components such as filter, speech diaphragm, etc. is placed in the mask body. These solutions are mostly accompanied by disadvantages; for example, that the area they take reduces the size of the eye-protecting lens, which limits the field of vision of the person wearing the mask.
DE-PS 23 04 866 only describes how hinge pins for internal lens wipers can be led through a lining in the eye-protecting lens, which cannot be compared with the solution according to this invention.
One solution is known from a breathing mask in the market where a connecting part is directly incorporated in the eye-protecting lens. In this solution, a clip for holding the connecting part is engaged with recesses in the rim of the eye-protecting lens. The disadvantages of this solution are higher manufacturing costs for the eye-protecting lens, complicated handling and the fact that the connecting piece is secured at only two force absorption points.
It is the object and problem of this invention to create a connecting part of a breathing mask for connecting components such as filter, speech diaphragm, or exhalation valve that is inserted directly into the eye-protecting lens and guarantees secure fixing as well as easy assembly and disassembly.
This problem is solved according to the invention by creating a connecting part of a breathing mask that is directly placed in the eye-protecting lens where a clamp shaped locking member is sitting on the rim of the eye-protecting lens in such a way that the clamping elements of the locking member move into engagement with the receptacles of a connecting piece, where the connecting piece comprises holding elements designed to interlock with said locking member, and where a fixing element is sitting on the rim of the eye-protecting lens.
The solution according to the invention enables easy assembly and disassembly of the connecting part and provides a high level of safety for the person wearing the mask for its intended purpose as force from the connected parts such as a filter is absorbed at a minimum of three points.
Because of the design of the locking member, the connecting part according to the invention of a breathing mask is an especially space-saving solution featuring easy-handling short assembly paths, and direct and short flow of force.
This solution intentionally abstains from expensive piercing of the eye-protecting lens or its rim.